Start Again
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When we lose the love of our life do we give up? Or do we start again with someone new?


**Hey everyone. This is another story for the Love in Motion challenge for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is for the Cross-Gen couple of Hermione/Remus. I wanted to make a story that takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts were Remus lived and Tonks didn't and show how Remus handles things. Also this going to be about five years after the Battle of Hogwarts. So yeah there are warnings for mentions of character death. I hope you all enjoy the story. Without further ado Start Again.**

I watched her from a far as she played with young son, Teddy. I smiled as I heard the pair of them laughing and giggling over something or other. At least Teddy seemed to be getting over his mother.

"Daddy," he called out to me, "come play with us."

I watched as she looked up at me and motioned me to come over to the two of them. She wasn't afraid which was something a person like me wasn't used to. She didn't bother that I was watching them in the least.

"Join us, Remus," she said but not in the voice I had remembered from her third year. Not in the voice of Hermione Granger but the voice of my dead wife. Nymphadora Tonks.

Breaking out of my dream I quickly looked around me. I knew Tonks wouldn't be here. I knew she would never be here again. Maybe that was what had prompted the dream in the first place. I sighed as I got out of bed pulling my threadbare robe over my shoulders. Sleep would be long forgotten tonight. I slowly made my way down the hallway to Teddy's room.

The door was slightly ajar just the way Teddy always liked it when he went to bed. He said the light from the hallway kept the nightmares away. I slipped quietly into the room and walked silently to my son's bedside.

He seemed so peaceful when he slept. I couldn't help but be reminded of how Tonks used to curl up on herself when she slept. Especially on nights that I was ill. I see Teddy shift in his sleep half afraid that I have woken him with my thoughts but then he settles in his new position.

"I'm sorry," I whisper so only I can hear.

I jump as I the floor boards behind me creak. I whirl around ready to attack whoever dares to attack my son in his most vulnerable moment to stop short upon seeing who it.

"I thought Teddy was awake," Hermione whispers. "I'm sorry to interrupt." She goes to leave and I don't want her to leave us. I don't know why but I don't.

I reach out and grab her wrist. "Please stay," I tell her.

"I should get back to bed," she whispers back. "Teddy has a busy day tomorrow. Remember?"

I sighed as the memory of my child's doctor's appointment came to mind. I don't know why I hadn't even thought of that. That was why Teddy was as off as he had been today.

"Of course," I said. "I nearly forgot."

"You've been under a lot of stress since..."

I knew what she was going to say even if she didn't say it. I had been under a lot of stress since Tonks had died at the Battle of Hogwarts. I couldn't disagree with her. I had always wanted to be a good father ever since Tonks told me she was expecting. I could feel the tears prick my eyes as the thought that I had been slacking off in regards to my son hit me.

"Remus," she whispered as trying to comfort Teddy, "it's alright."

"No it's not alright, Hermione," I told her. "I should remember this stuff. You shouldn't have to remind of my child's doctor's appointments. I'm his father. You shouldn't have to be both father and mother to a child that isn't yours."

I wish I could take the words back as soon as they left my mouth. The look of pure hurt that showed on her face made me feel every bit the monster people thought a werewolf was. I sighed.

"I didn't mean that, Hermione..." I began.

"No," she countered shortly. "Teddy is as much my child as he is yours. As he was Tonks'. Remus, I love you."

I had only ever heard those three words from one woman and she was gone now. I looked at Hermione and I knew then and there that she was not about ready to back down. I sighed yet again.

"Hermione," I sighed taking her hand and leading her away from where Teddy lay dreaming, "you deserve a man who isn't tied down by responsibilities. Someone who can give you the life you deserve."

"You deserve someone that makes you happy too, Remus," she told me looking me straight in the eyes. "I'm not afraid of what you are. I will never be afraid of what you are. You deserve to be able to start again as much as anyone else does."

I took in what she had told me. No one had ever said anything like this to me before. Then again most would rather avoid the werewolf with a child than help him. I took in what she had said and it made sense.

"I think," I began, "that we can make this work. Maybe I can try to be worthy of you." I wouldn't say that I loved her. Not yet. Saying those words to another woman right now still hurt to much. But one day they'd come. One day I prove her right and be able to start again.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Start Again. I kinda wanted to do something where Remus lived and Tonks died and see if that would work for this coupling. This is also my first time writing a story solely from Remus Lupin's POV. I hope I didn't make him out of character.**


End file.
